Porn Movie
by Hydrilla
Summary: Kata siapa nggak punya bokep berarti gay? Nyatanya Sasuke enggak tuh./ "Wah, ternyata Sasuke-kun enggak punya bokep, ya?"/ "Aku curiga kalo Sasuke-kun itu gay."/ "Aku bukan gay!"/ "Iyadeh, aku ngaku dulu punya. Tapi sekarang udah kuhapus."/ "Kenapa dihapus?"/ "Karena aku nggak suka modelnya."/ "Kenapa?"/ "Karena aku penggennya yang jadi modelnya itu aku dan kamu."/ AU, Fluff Maybe?


_**Naruto and All Characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story and Plot belongs to Me ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**PORN MOVIE**_

_**Kata siapa nggak punya bokep berarti gay? Nyatanya Sasuke enggak tuh**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**I warn you, this fan-fiction contain OOC to the MAX, AU, Typo(s), err.. mature content maybe, etc!**_

_**Don't Like? Don't Read! Is work in term ^p^**_

_**-oOo-**_

Hari ini, panitia kedisiplinan SMA Konoha mengadakan inspeksi. Hal ini dikarenakan kemarin, salah satu siswa kepergok membawa VCD _blue film, _atau dikenal sebagai bokep! Dan ternyata, setelah diperiksa, di _memory card handphone_-nya pun berisi puluhan film sejenis. Kontan saja panitia kedisiplinan kena damprat sang kepala sekolah. Dinilai nggak becus lah, kerja nggak bener lah. Panas nih kuping dengernya!

Makanya, hari ini inspeksi pun dilakukan. Dari pengecekan tas hingga pemeriksaan _memory card _di setiap telepon genggam yang dimiliki siswa. Agak capek memang, tapi inilah tugas untuk membersihkan generasi penerus bangsa dari kebiadapan moral. Jadi, tak ada salahnya kok, sedikit berkorban tenaga.

Seluruh pasukan tim kedisiplinan pun dikerahkan, bahkan sampai sang ketua turun tangan. Sang ketua kedisiplinan yang imut nan manis itu, tapi galaknya minta ampun. Namanya Haruno Sakura. Ia cukup disegani, meski masih banyak anak cowok yang berani menggodanya terang-terang. Tapi,ia tak ambil peduli. Sekali jitak langsung mampus deh, pokoknya!

Gadis manis dan _kyut_ itu memasuki kelas XI-A, kelasnya sendiri. Ia, dengan beberapa anggota yang lain memeriksa satu persatu tas, dan isi _memory card _dari masing-masing siswa, tak terkecuali perempuan. Tadi aja, ada cewek yang nyimpen bokep di hapenya kok. Terang saja, pemeriksaan dilakukan semakin intensif.

Sakura melangkah menuju bangku paling belakang, dimana sang pangeran sekolah duduk di sana. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda tampan, dengan model rambutnya yang khas, serta kekayaan tiada tara mampu membuat para wanita klepek-klepek sekali lihat.

Ah! Jangan lupakan tatapan matanya yang tajam menggoda. Bikin _melting Bo'!_

Sakura tersenyum pada Sasuke yang tersenyum amat sangat tipis untuknya. "Maaf, Sasuke-_kun, _boleh lihat tasnya?"

"Hn," jawabnya singkat.

Sakura mulai memeriksa tas hitam Sasuke. Sedikit _blushing _sih sebenernya, bisa lihat isi tas cowok _'the most wanted guy in Konoha Senior High School in this year.' _Tapi, ia berusaha menahannya. Ingat! Dia menjalankan tugas! Iya, hanya tugas, kok. Meski sambil curi-curi nyium wangi tas Sasuke yang terkesan lembut, tapi masih tetap ada kesan maskulin di sana.

Ia berdecak kagum melihat isi tas Sasuke yang rapi. Buku-buku sesuai mata pelajaran yang diajarkan hari ini, bolpoin dan pensil tertata rapi di tempat yang seharusnya, lipatan jaket yang tersimpan rapi, juga _headphone _dan _ipod _yang tersusun dengan rapi. Ah, pantas saja lelaki itu jadi idola.

Sakura tersenyum kembali pada Sasuke. "Boleh lihat hapenya nggak, Sasuke _-kun?" _

Sasuke mengangguk dan mengeluarkan _handphone _berwarna hitam keluaran terbarunya. Untung Sakura bukan cewek gaptek, jadi ia bisa mengotak-atik ponsel Sasuke dengan lancar jaya sentosa.

Dibukanya _folder _di _handphone _Sasuke satu persatu. Melihatnya dengan teliti, siapa tahu ada _folder _berisi '_something' _yang disembunyiin. Susunan _folder _yang tidak diurutkan secara abjad juga dominasi isi _memory card _yang rata-rata berisi _cookies _dari _server _internet cukup membuatnya sebal. Hingga tibalah di _folder _bertuliskan '_videos' _dan segera dibukanya.

"Wah, ternyata Sasuke_-kun _enggak punya bokep, ya?" tanyanya polos.

Sasuke mengernyitkan alis bingung, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aneh aja gitu. Orang Shikamaru aja yang tukang tidur dan nggak pedulian punya tiga film bokep, kok," terangnya.

Sasuke mendengus, "Aneh? Kamu tuh, yang aneh."

"Ih! Sasuke-_kun _kok gitu, sih? Kan aku maklum kalo anak cowok punya bokep. Apa jangan-jangan Sasuke-_kun _itu gay jadi nggak suka nonton begituan?" Tanyanya penuh selidik. Sakura memandang horor ke arah Sasuke yang kini mendengus sebal.

"Aku bukan gay!" tegasnya. "Kamu gimana, sih? Kalo punya dimarahin, kalo enggak malah dituduh gay."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Ya aku curiga doang, kok. Siapa tahu Sasuke-_kun _beneran gay?" Godanya. Sakura senang menjahili Sasuke rupanya.

"Aku enggak gay!" Hardiknya sebal. "Yadeh, aku ngaku. Dulu punya, tapi udah kuhapus," terangnya.

Sakura manggut-manggut mengerti. Kemudian, ia bertanya lagi, "Kenapa dihapus?"

"Aku nggak suka modelnya," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Sakura mengerutkan alis, "Nggak suka? Memang modelnya kurang seksi? Atau modelnya kurang _hot?" _

Gadis itu kemudian memajukan wajahnya lagi. Berbisik dengan pelan ke telinga Sasuke. "Atau malah _oppai_-nya kurang gede?" Tanyanya dengan suara pelan.

Sasuke mendengus kemudian tertawa kecil. Membuat Sakura kebingungan dengan tingkahnya. Apa pemuda dihadapannya ini gila? Atau malah benar-benar gay? Duh, gimana kalau ia menjadi gay betulan gara-gara ucapannya? Kan Sakura nggak rela kalau cowok yang disukainya menjadi gay! Eh? Apa tadi ia bilang suka? Ups.

Wajah Sakura kini merona hebat mengingat bahwa ia menyimpan rasa pada cowok dihadapannya. Sedangkan Sasuke semakin tertawa geli dengan tingkah Sakura.

"Aku nggak suka modelnya karena aku pengen yang jadi modelnya itu aku dan kamu," seringainya.

Mendadak, semuanya hening. Tak ada lagi suara berisik dari para siswa yang tidak nggak mau _handphone_-nya dicek. Mereka semua memandang Sasuke yang tengah menyeringai ke arah Sakura yang sedang memiringkan kepalanya. Berwajah polos tidak mengerti.

Beberapa detik telah berlalu, dan keadaannya masih hening. Tiba-tiba, kelopak mata Sakura mengerjap.

… _Karena aku pengennya aku dan kamu yang jadi modelnya._

… _Pengennya aku dan kamu jadi modelnya._

… _**Aku dan kamu jadi modelnya.**_

Eeeeeehh?

_Blush! Blush! Blush!_

"Sasuke-_kun no hentaaaaiiiiiii!" _Teriak Sakura dengan wajah memerah.

Lemot amat, Mbak?

Ditelungkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di wajah untuk menutupi pipinya yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, berusaha menghalau imajinasi negatif yang singgah di kepalanya. Apa sih, kok dia jadi mesum begini? Gyaaaa!

"Tapi kamu suka, kan?"

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, wajah Sakura semakin memerah. Dari mana ia bisa tahu jika Sakura menyukainya? Apa hal itu sudah menyebar? Duh, malunya.

"Si-siapa bilang?!" hardik Sakura dengan gagap. Dia mendesis pelan, kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. _Wadoh, _gimana dong? Sasuke sudah tahu jika Sakura menyukainya. Ini memalukan!

"Jadi kamu nggak suka aku?" Tanyanya pura-pura sedih. "Perasaanku nggak kebales dong."

"Err…," Sakura bingung sendiri. "Ss-suk-suka sih, sebenernya… dikit."

Sasuke mendengus mendengar jawaban Sakura. Alah, ceweknya ini sok malu-malu kucing. Padahal dalam hatinya udah jejingkrakan, tuh. Eh, Sas, sejak kapan Sakura jadi cewek kamu?

"Yaudah, berarti kamu mau jadi modelnya, kan?" tawar Sasuke. Ia mengerling genit ke arah Sakura yang kini semakin merona hebat.

"Ss-Sasuke-_kun _mesum!" Pekiknya. Ia menunduk semakin dalam, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di wajah manisnya.

"Apa sih kok mesum-mesum mulu?!" dengusnya kesal. "Kamu mau nggak jadi model di foto yang bakal kupajang di hatiku selamanya? Mau nggak jadi model di foto yang akan dipajang di surat nikah kita? Kamu mau apa enggak jadi model di foto _wedding _kita di depan pendeta nanti?" Ketus Sasuke sambil membuang mukanya yang memerah.

Sakura menahan napas mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Rona merah semakin memenuhi wajahnya. Jantungnya kini berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tubuhnya gemetar, serasa sendinya lunglai dan ia ingin terjatuh di pelukan Sasuke secepatnya. Eh? Kok dia jadi mesum gini, ya?

Semua siswa yang ada di kelas IX-A pun, dibuat melayang oleh perkataan Sasuke. Manusia es batu itu bisa romantis juga ternyata, hohoho.

"Mau nggak?" Desak Sasuke. "Kalau mau, bilang kalo kamu pacar aku. Kalo enggak, ya tetep kamu jadi pacar aku!"

Semuanya menganga. Tidak menyangka Uchiha Sasuke bisa seegois itu, pemaksa lagi. Mereka menggelengkan kepala. Dasar Uchiha!

Sakura kini mengangkat wajahnya yang semula menunduk. Bibir bawahnya digigit, keputusannya sudah bulat. Mata _emerald_-nya kini sudah berkaca-kaca. "Iya, aku mau!" Katanya cepat.

Sasuke menyeringai puas. Ditariknya Sakura yang tengah terisak saking malunya ke pangkuannya. Jujur, ia sangaaaaaaaaat bahagia. Iyalah, orang cewek yang ditaksirnya sejak kelas satu udah jadi pacarnya gitu lho.

"Anak pinter."

Dikecupnya pipi gembul Sakura yang kini ada dipangkuannya. Dikecupnya lagi berulang-ulang. Membuat Sakura yang sudah merona hebat itu semakin memerah. Detakan jantungnya sudah menggila dari tadi. Seolah tidak puas, Sasuke terus mengecupnya, hingga kini merembet ke bibir Sakura.

"WOOOYY! MASIH ADA KAMI BEROOOOHHH!"

Teriakan dari teman-teman mereka membuat keduanya tersadar bahwa di tempat itu nggak hanya ada mereka. Jatuh cinta memang membuat dunia seolah milik berdua, ya? Kasihan yang lainnya nge-kos.

Mereka semua kemudian tertawa bersama, dengan Sakura yang masih memerah. Ah, indahnya masa muda. Penuh warna dan cinta.

"Saku," panggil Sasuke.

"Ada ap-hmmphh!"

Dih, ganas banget, Mas. Langsung aja nyosor. Jangan sampe Sakura dibuat jadi 'model' beneran sebelum nikah, ya, Uchiha Sasuke-_sama._

_Hn…_

… _nggak janji._

Bah -_-

_**THE END/ RAMPUNG/ FINISH/ OWARI/ FINIRE/ SELESAI!**_

_**Author's Note :**_

_**Yo, yo, yo! Back to Hydrillaaaaa ^O^)/**_

_**Bagaimana dengan fanfic ini? Sangat membosankan, ya? Gomeeeeen X( **_

_**Sasukenya juga OOC tudemeks, huhuhu I'm soooo sorry about this :'''((((**_

_**Rencananya itu mau buat fanfic fluffy yang bisa buat hiburan sehabis UAS, tapi ternyata gagal. I'm sooo sorry (again) if it's break your day :'')))**_

_**Bahasanya juga enggak baku, dan penuh hal-hal tabu. Jangan ditiru yaa, untuk perbuatan ngoleksi bokep itu (_ _")**_

_**Dan soal judul, saya udah suntuk nggak bisa mikir judul yang lebih bagus dan cocok lagi :'')**_

_**Ada yang mau kasih saran? Thanks :'D**_

_**Wanna give me some feedback? Thanks a lot :'D**_

_**Regards,**_

_**Hydrilla :)**_


End file.
